The Marauders' Story
by aphroditeTVD
Summary: Mrs Moony ,Wormatail , Padfoot and Prongs' years at Hogwarts ,their meeting, friendship, and downfall. A story of friendship, teasing, furry little problems and betrayal.


**A/N:****I love the Marauders, who doesn't, so I thought I'd give a shot at writing about their lifes before James' death.****This is Remus' acceptance at Hogwarts.I did my research and got all the facts right so yay for me, by the way is Lyall a weird name or is it just me?**

**Disclaimer:****I obviously don't own the Harry Potter names, characters or plot, J. does, I'm just playing with them a little.**

A small boy with light brown hair was sitting in the kitchen table toying around with his food.  
Remus knew it was stupid to be upset. He had known that he wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts but, that didn't stop him from being disappointed.  
If he was normal, today would be the day his Hogwarts letter would arrive . But Remus Lupin wasn't normal and he couldn't help it that his heart sank a little when no owl arrived at breakfast.  
Even though his father had decided to start homeschooling him last year, he longed to walk in the halls and to climb the moving staircases in the large castle.  
It was unfair, that he never got the chance to have a childhood. It was unfair that he was ,and would continue to be ,punished for a mistake his father had made. Although he could never blame his dad. He couldn't have know what was going to happen. But somedays, when he woke up ,sore and in pain ,in a destroyed room after the full moon, he wondered how a smart man like his father had been so stupid.  
He had been young,too young,when the wolf had bitten him. It was a week or two before his fifth birthday. His dad, had publicly called Fenrir Greyback a "soulless, evil creature ,deserving nothing but death" effectively incurring the werwolves wrath. After that Greyback escaped and the next full moon, took revenge on Lyall Lupin, by turning his son into a werewolf.  
For the first years Remus had pitied the werewolf that had bitten him, thinking that he wasn't able to control after his father had explained to him what happened he hatted him. He had take. Away everything for him and continued to do so by removing him the right to go to school.  
Remus' inner musings were interrupted by loud banging at the door and his dad's yelling something.  
He got up and slowly moved to the door were his mother was standing quietly and his father was talking angry to an old man with a long white beard ,that reached his waist and piercing blue eyes that held what seemed a twinkle of amusement at his father's antics.  
Then those twinkling blue eyes turned to him and Remus found himself staring at Albus Dumbledore, whom he had only seen in the chocolate frog cards,in awe.  
'You shouldn't have came here,you know there is no way he could ho and you're just making it worse by reminding it with your presence.' His father was saying.  
'If you would be so kind as to let me in I would be glad explain to you the reason for me being here over a cup of tee' Dumbledore said .  
'But...' Lyall started protesting, but he then he must've realized that there was no way he could deny his old teacher opened the door wider in a silent the two men made their way to the living room, he noticed his son standing in the doorway and motioned for him to follow them.  
A tense silence was hanging in the air and when Remus' mother served the tee, the boy noted that her hands were slightly shaking,and he took that as a sign that his mom was as intimidated as he was by Dumbledore's presence,but he knew it was for a completely different reason.  
Hope Lupin, was a muggle, and knew nothing about magic,except was his father had told her, so it was understandable to be a little bit afraid of the man before her and the aura of power around him.  
Remus was knew what the man was here for. He probably wanted to tell him in person that he couldn't attend Hogwarts for safety reasons.  
But the man in question was merrily sipping his tee not uttering a single word.  
'Well?' His father asked after minutes in silence. The older man put his cup down and intertwined his fingers in his lap.  
' I have come here,as you might have guessed, about the issue of Remus' attendance to Hogwarts.'he said and the boy's heart sank a little deeper and Lyall's face one spoke though and Dumbledore continued.  
'As I an sure you are aware, until some years ago, when headmaster Dippet was still with us, it wouldn't be possible for him to come to Hogwarts. However, I think, that providing that we find a safe place for his transformations once a month ,which we thankfully have,there is no reason to deny him the right to a complete education and the ability to be around kids his own age and make friends' he smiled at them ,took another sip of his tee, and awaited for his words to sink in.  
By the time he finished, Remus' jaw had hit the floor and he was sure he was hallucinating, because there was slim to no chance that the man in front of him had offered hi a place in his school. He blinked a few times and even pinched himself , but the headmaster with his ever twinkling eyes was still standing in front of him smiling.  
He frowned and weighed hi options. He wanted to go to Hogwarts so bad, but if he accidentally hurt someone he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Well, if Dumbledore, who was the greatest wizard of their time,said that they had a safe place for him to transform, who was he to doubt him?  
Slowly a hopeful smile started forming on his face.  
'So, what's the arrangement?' Asked his father, all traces of anger having left his face.  
'Well, assuming he does come to Hogwarts, we have a new addition to the school grounds, a Whomping Willow has been planted and there is a hidden passage underneath it, that is leading to a house just outside Hogsmeade, where strong enchantments have been placed so Remus, wont be able to come out when he transforms. When the full moon comes Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse , will lead him through the passage to the shack, leave and then come to get him in the morning and treat his the teachers will be informed of his condition, so they will know not to question it , when he is absent.' Dumbledore said.  
'No one else will know though ,right?' Remus asked and at his mother's stern glare he added 'Professor'  
'Of course not my boy, unless you choose to let them know.I advise you to tell only the people that you completely trust 'the headmaster answered to his relief.  
'Okay,I think we've got a deal' said his dad with a large grin.  
'I believe we do, and now Remus, it's time for you to read your letter and for me to go back to school' said Dumbledore as he got up and took something from the inside of his turquoise cloak ,handed it to Remus, and then vanished with a small pop.  
Remus eyed the thick yellow envelope in awe ,and slowly opened it, afraid it would vanish.  
Inside he found two pieces of parchment, he looked at his school supplies and turned to his father.  
'Can we go to Diagon alley to get my stuff now?' He asked eagerly and his father chuckled heartily.  
'I have some business to take care of today , but we'll go tomorrow first thing in the morning.' He said , and Remus couldn't think of a time, when he'd seen his father this happy.  
He went back to the kitchen, and wolfed down his lunch, with an earsplitting grin.

**Next chapter will be up soon. Review and tell me what you think. I accept constructive criticism but no flames please if you didn't like it stop reading.**

**P.S:This story can also be found on Wattpad( aphroditeHP )**

**Untill next time!**


End file.
